


Together

by Crystalessences



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Other, just fluff, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalessences/pseuds/Crystalessences
Summary: Marcus Pike x gn!readerYou have to work up the courage to ask Marcus to move in together--prompt request on tumblr"I was just thinking… maybe we should move in together"
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Together

Two years ago one slightly scruffy but incredibly charming FBI agent walked into your life and you’ve been on cloud nine ever since. Marcus had swept you off your feet when you met, even despite his hesitance. You understood now why he was cautious and guarded with his feeling, two serious relationships crashing and burning like that would leave anyone jaded. Yet after moving past the initial bumps in the road Marcus was anything but. He was the most attentive, caring and open man you’d ever met, and you found yourself falling more in love with him everyday you spent together. You had known for some time now that Marcus was your one- the one you wanted to wake up to every morning, to come home to every night and to be with through thick and thin. While you had come to that conclusion you had yet to voice it. Every step in your relationship had been careful and slow. A gentle push at each of your boundaries, nothing rushed. There were two coffee dates, a lunch date and one night out for drinks before Marcus had walked you to your door and kissed you for the first time. The depth of your feelings now almost worried you, the last thing you wanted was to push to far and scare Marcus away. Nothing could be rushed. That was okay. You wanted to make Marcus as happy as he made you. You could wait… there were still other steps you two could make before taking the plunge. That still required one of you to ask though.

There had been a few times in the last month you thought Marcus would be open to the idea of moving in together, that he might even ask you first. Something always seemed to stop him, right on the edge of the question. So now you found yourself trying to find the right time to bring it up. To find your courage. It gave you some major appreciation for Marcus and every time he sat down with you to talk about your relationship. He always wanted to be clear on what you both wanted, where you saw things going and how and when you wanted to get there. Communication was key after all. So why was it so hard? He always told you how much he loved you, he would never think less of you for asking, even if he wasn’t ready.

“What’s going on up there?” Marcus’s fingers ghost over your brow, a familiar attempt of his to soothe you. He could always tell when you were wrapped up in your own mind.

“Marcus,” you sigh, sinking further into his embrace, “it’s nothing. Just things…”

“Just things? Not ominous at all,” he chuckles.

“Well when you say it like that!”

His lips ghost down your throat, “so tell me.”

Lolling your head back onto his shoulder you give in, not that its ever been difficult for Marcus to get you talking. “Just everything coming up. Busy next few weeks at the gallery. Lots to think about.”

That was not a complete lie, the gallery you worked for had four exhibitions and fundraisers in the next three weeks. You were bogged down with planning and details. You’d discussed some of it with Marcus before. Even after his long days of chasing down art thieves he still wanted to hear all about you and the gallery.

“Oh hun,” he coos, pressing kissed to the apple of your cheek, “has that been stressing you out?”

“Oh no! I’m on top of everything.” Thank the lord for that. “Just got to thinking, is all.”

“You’re sure you’re alright?”

Bless Marcus and how much he cared about you. “I’m sure, Marcus.”

“Mhmm,” another series of kissed pressed to your cheek, “have you been thinking about what you want to do after the events are over?”

“What do you mean after?”

Marcus has a full body laugh, the kind that has his whole chest rumbling against your back. “In all your planning have you forgotten what next month is?”

The first thought to cross your mind is your anniversary and guilt washes over you. That was the last thing you wanted to forget… but you hadn’t. Your anniversary was two months ago. You’re not that awful with dates. There’s no holidays coming up that you two have any big plans for. No vacations coming up either.

“Did you forget your own birthday, (Y/N)?”

Oh shit, that was next month wasn’t it.

“You did, didn’t you!” he laughs again.

“Just because I haven’t thought about it doesn’t mean I forgot it,” you pout.

“Oh sure,” he teases nipping at the shell of your ear, “so have you thought about what you want for your birthday?”

Hard no on that front.

You were happy. A good job that you enjoyed, an incredible boyfriend and a tight group of friends. There wasn’t anything you needed. Sitting in Marcus’s arms there was nothing else you could ever want. Except maybe what you’re already all twisted up about.

“Well… there’s one thing…”

“There is?”

He does not hide his excitement well. You can feel his smile against your neck. Like a kid about to learn a big secret. Why did that make this harder?

“Well… I- _I was just thinking… maybe we should move in together_ …”

His arms tense around you and you swear he stops breathing. The panic sets in moments after. You had pushed too far, too fast. He wasn’t ready and you’d been misreading it all. Asking too much of him.

“Or- I mean it doesn’t have to be that… you could just bring some of your things over or I could, you know. I was just thinking waking up to your face every morning would be a gift and we could spend more time together- but if that’s not what you want that’s okay… I don’t want to push-”

Marcus cuts off your rambling with a desperate kiss, pushing you back into the couch. You match his fervor with your own, tangling your fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Running his tongue along your bottom lip he asks for entrance and you happily allow it, letting him have his way. He leaves you breathless and speechless when he finally pulls away.

“That’d be more of a gift to me than a gift to you,” Marcus grins, “to go to bed and wake up with your everyday would be a fucking dream.”


End file.
